


【FF14|于桑】接吻表格十题（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [54]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *老鳖头给的接吻表格。*不会画图只能码点垃圾真是对不起，全程没事找事。*时间轴全覆盖，片段灭文，含R18。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】接吻表格十题（END）

【1】轻轻一啄（BGM：P!nk-Just Like Fire）

虽然很多事情都被于里昂热·奥居雷大老师捏着尾椎压着打，但这不意味着桑克瑞德缺乏处理于里昂热老师的自信。

“有些事是只有我能做的。”他对着湿漉漉的木柴说，“别人可不能代劳。”

他瞟了眼一边搓着手的于里昂热。那精灵族按藏不住的小得意全被他看在眼里。

“我再确认一次啊，于里昂热。你是故意搞来这些湿木柴的对吧？”

“合理指摘，无稽之谈。”

“又不是头一次野营，百分之一百全湿透的木柴堆在一起意图也太明显了。你就是想等我跟你说‘拜托了于里昂热快来帮帮我’吧。”

“收到独立自强百分之九十九时间中无需他人劳神操心的男人的求助，在下非常受用呢。”

“哟哟哟美得你。”

“那怎么办呢，亲爱的保镖先生。让雇主享受温暖篝火，应该算在聘用条款内吧？还是说，您宁可让雇主带着食材归来，却在无法升起火的木柴面前黯然神伤？”

“所以你就忙着把脑子花在这种无聊地方吧……”

于里昂热将占星盘托在胸前，一副就这么死皮赖脸看桑克瑞德怎么办吧的模样。

真的不能惯着。桑克瑞德冷笑两声，掏出一个瓶子。

瓶身易碎，伴着火石敲出的一星亮光。他动作太快，已可见于里昂热眼眶错愕地瞪大，随后木柴堆炸起一丛不亚于旺盛篝火的斑斓，中心光柱蹿得比于里昂热还高，仿佛木柴成了喷出岩浆的地面豁口。一时间光芒大盛，在夜幕黑暗里晃得人眼晕，于里昂热亦是抵不住地眨了一眼，并意识到不妙——男人的臂膀已近，擦着亮光边缘如同伸来的魅影之爪，擒住了于里昂热的肩膀。

“啊——”恰巧后到的琳怀中一捆花菜又惊又怕地摇晃，“不要打架呀！”少女喊了一声，却见木柴堆的光芒奇异，也忍不住多看了几秒，“……桑克瑞德！为什么要欺负于里昂热啊？”

“看到了吧？把干木柴交出来。”桑克瑞德暂且将慌张的琳置于不顾，附在被自己拽压得矮身的精灵耳边命令，手指也威胁地勾着于里昂热衣领，“不然让你好看。”

“如何好看，总不会是——”

桑克瑞德侧过脸。只这一秒，琳适应了高亮的双眼担忧地向他们望来，而男人的吻刚从于里昂热嘴角离开，并就势将精灵朝火堆一推。

大脑仍在处理动作含义与防御本能的精灵下意识扬手，在火堆面前洒出灭火魔法，谁知这起了反效果：木柴堆发出一阵炸响，迸成大小不一的碎屑，被光柱卷入带向高空，又随光柱湮灭咚咚落下，露出原来柴堆底部被人挖掘和填埋过的痕迹。

桑克瑞德对于里昂热吃了瘪的表情抱起手臂，扬扬下巴。

“在那底下，对吧？”

眼见于里昂热无奈又止不住微笑，桑克瑞德也舔了舔自己刚刚作出小小亲吻的嘴唇。

【2】呼吸近在咫尺

“穿好。”那懒在沙发上的独眼男人指指于里昂热的下腰，“哪有这么扎的，一弯腰就给撑开了。”

晚上有一场小小的庆功会，邀请了在作战中立下大功的于里昂热。虽不是头一次参加，但精灵别出心裁购入一件阿拉米格风格长衣准备融入氛围，只是对下装拿不定主意，左试右试不得要领。桑克瑞德陪着他在街市消磨了两个小时，好不容易挑中“像是那么回事”的长裤了，于里昂热却在裤腿绑带上头给自己挖了一个大坑。

原本造型并不复杂的阔腿裤衍生出新设计，于里昂热看中了低腰之余以多重花样的绑带遮挡皮肤的用心，只是虽说可以看穿结扣原理，拆开后重现一次再调整到贴合自己身材的松紧度，略花了一点功夫。

“傻。”

桑克瑞德看不下去——一方面碍着他咕咕响的肚子——起身叫于里昂热上前，拍拍精灵的屁股。

“挺胸，收腰，弯一下。”

他放了一指插进精灵裤腰内，让后者反复起身再弯腰，最后攥着裤腰提了一提，令精灵的脚腕不被裤脚遮盖。

“收腹——看好。”

打结的手指缭绕几下，结扣便成型了，好像刚才于里昂热忙活的十几分钟都不过他这几根手指自带的智商有用似地，桑克瑞德不禁半真半假地数落了两句，却没听到往常于里昂热的老实答应。

男人手一松，结好结扣的裤腰自然落回精灵腰上，挂着两侧，“……所以你在听……”他习惯性扬起下巴去看，谁知鼻尖和下唇擦过了一片硬的、一片软的和一丝轻飘飘的东西。

于里昂热也不急于闪避，冲着男人笑了笑，笑出的呼气拍着男人的鼻梁。

“感激不尽，您的体贴。”

“……啊，好好感激吧。去付钱。”

【3】舌头交缠

“接吻大赛”——再没有比这更无聊的理由了。“真心话大冒险”——这种理由也是无趣至极。起因原本是和里奥尔的赌局：“我猜他不敢伸出舌头。”

里奥尔假了吧唧地吐了吐舌头：“是吗？你去试试。”

结果找理由接吻就是最大的问题，赌局在起步时就卡了壳。

不过考虑到于里昂热的性情，桑克瑞德不敢造次太过，得想办法让这一切变得像是“被迫的”才行。划掉无数方案并确信朋友们不可能帮自己胡来后，桑克瑞德选择了最不要脸的那一项。

“假装碰上去。”

他没头没脑地爬上柜子，再没头没脑地掉下来，砸中了于里昂热的上半身。“哐当”一下，顺势扯掉书架杂物架，又记得这个脑性男一脑细胞值千金，桑克瑞德赶紧先抱住对方脑袋，同时欲盖弥彰地哇哇乱叫，自己也低下头。

他只觉得于里昂热在自己怀里应该快窒息了，也可能是鱼类脱水那样挣动，总之给他提供了个好机会，似乎好像是不慎亲上去的。舌头也是——不小心的！桑克瑞德心底呐喊——这样于里昂热和他的面子都保住了——他假意失措实际也算怕被于里昂热察觉到地紧张开合两下嘴巴。

……谁知一条小鱼溜了进来，贴着男人的舌头。没几秒，趁桑克瑞德愣在原地，安静地仿佛在找一片安身之所似地滑进男人舌底，微微缠卷起来。

桑克瑞德瞥见精灵透过护目镜的目光，吓得忘了接气，舌头反射性后缩，却不慎将于里昂热那一根也拉进得更深，致使对方大大方方在他嘴里转了一圈，擦过上颚。桑克瑞德后背惊得耸起向上一撞，耳机敏锐捕捉到某种重物突破空气掉下来的声音。

“……唔。”于里昂热发出低吟，迅速转了个个儿，一手护着男人后脑用自己身躯挡在上方，同时借机卷起男人舌尖向外牵引。这是个“同意”的信号，桑克瑞德的性意识反应先一步做出判断，由着于里昂热带走舌尖，贴着唇齿抚弄，混杂的鼻息开始变湿。

而后重物砸落的巨响掩盖了一切。塔塔露尖叫着冲过来，赫利·博尔达从箱子碎片中挖出两人，检查于里昂热后脑和后背的伤口，叹着气把精灵搬到里屋。

桑克瑞德倒是没什么事，只愣着躺在原地，最后给里奥尔拉起身。

“……计划失败？”里奥尔问，“主事先生都给砸晕了。”

“箱子放了什么啊那么重……我记得明明是空箱子。”

“好像是瓦罐……”

“啊。我忘记了。搬家时那几个瓦罐不好处理，全放箱子里打包来着。”

“怎么会放架子顶啊？”

“……因为架子不稳。”

“那也不能放那么高吧？”

桑克瑞德沉默下去，手指在舌头上摸来摸去。

“别摸了。”里奥尔挡住他，“再摸大家都要看出来你们在底下接吻了。”

“……他伸舌头……”

“啊？”

桑克瑞德丧气地丢下一个银币。

【4】深入地

头顶全是龙族拍着厚重翅膀的吵闹声。桑克瑞德警觉起来，不自觉扯紧于里昂热的头发。但那精灵不打算理解包容他的警觉，只一味往下压缩两人占用的空间。要不是就这几分钟，桑克瑞德确信于里昂热能连下面都要压缩到距离负值。

于里昂热最好只呈“上面的”口舌之快——桑克瑞德眼珠子不安地乱转，尽管这个姿势非常危险。格在两腿间的膝盖和将双腕按进泥土的手，完全下撤的身体重量以及借重力根本不给喘息空隙的吻。目光这种无实体的东西早就刺穿头骨了，这时候要是谁来把于里昂热拔开而目光实体化成型，多半能带出桑克瑞德脑后地面的泥土来。

男人略显局促，也是被窒息得理应局促地扭了扭头，试着动动手腕，膝盖在精灵身上磨蹭，提示松一松劲，然而于里昂热果断用另一条腿阻止，把男人一侧膝盖也拖进压制势头中，仅好心放开嘴唇一条缝，给桑克瑞德舒口气后再行填埋。

松劲的一瞬桑克瑞德已在唇间尝到血味，于里昂热的钳制和压迫也让他身上淤血的部位剧烈生疼，可他转头却瞄见精灵盯在自己头骨里的目光和眼底泛起的带有火势的赤红，不由得放弃添乱，由着对方闹去。

龙族在两人藏身的树洞外头呼啸掠过。

【5】伴随着低语

于里昂热如往日那般静静听大家谋划下一步与伊修加德的合作新方案。桑克瑞德不在其中。转移禁术的代价已昭示对方无法自由在遥远的两地间往来，更多时留在山之都听风望雪。但于里昂热学会了“通讯会议”，暗中开着通讯珠，给桑克瑞德听会议各方的喋喋不休。

忽然那男人在彼端发来一种不太寻常的响动，听得于里昂热耳朵竖起。想象那人刚才做了什么而实际又在做那个动作时想着什么，于里昂热绷紧了脖子。

“……请再一次？”

桑克瑞德模模糊糊咯咯笑，开口时嗓音低哑：“专心。”

【6】激烈地

除了“撂下”，于里昂热尝出了“思念”的味道。

伊尔美格三年时光里这极为少有，桑克瑞德大多只给诸多中的一种。

意识到有些东西不再隔阂时于里昂热大叹一声，仰起颈部。他知道男人喜欢自己让脖子显出脆弱任取的态势，像男人能够平安无事取走敌人气管一样。桑克瑞德偶尔移开，衔着唾液叼住精灵的喉结和锁骨，中和一下呼吸节奏后再回来，重新打乱它，濡湿的吞咽与吐息咕咕作响；或是双唇贴着精灵鼻梁移上眉间，拂开额发观望一阵，亲亲眉毛与眼帘，身下容纳了性器的臀部缓慢起伏，把一切融进急迫与柔和的平衡点中；过几分钟他又想起什么，在于里昂热眼里流露出一股气恼神色，捧着精灵的脸仔细打量，最后撕咬起嘴唇，牙尖和牙尖相撞，上头和下头各自撇下许多技巧，粗鲁草率地相撞。

给桑克瑞德发泄几下，就体位而言于里昂热绝无不乐意。下体直冲内部得到完满包容自然是他的甜头更多，但精灵不敢让面部做得太张扬，有时生怕自己冒犯了这男人敏锐的思维弱点，在泄露天机前赶忙凑上前封缄，舌尖舐走含在对方口中未能道出的责备言辞。

过不久于里昂热惧怕男人高高在上俯下的眼神穿透心底带来那种足以生吞活剥的危险感和剧痛，一时发狠，阴茎顶向男人体内一点之时卷起舌头阻塞气息，将桑克瑞德逼到边缘之际掀下对方滚进床榻一角，让两人得以平视。虽然下身交合的感觉有亏，不过交合机会不少，于里昂热能见这男人主动老实的机会不多。更奇怪的是桑克瑞德眼神含混，就算没有躲闪，于里昂热也看得发慌，连带抽送都迟疑了。

他忽然害怕桑克瑞德说话，像是评价、责备、安慰——原本他是该被责备，该承受负面评价，而安慰则意味着桑克瑞德把曾经发生过的同一件事共感至此——隐瞒是为了不让对方沾染同样的东西。原本应该这样来着。

于里昂热不敢让桑克瑞德的嘴唇离开。一旦拉开距离，那男人就要有机会说点什么了。他怕得让身体从媾和处再到下腹、胸膛紧紧贴合，双臂拢紧，掌心扣住男人的头，像怕冻的雏鸟，哪怕草窝不够大也要团进其中。这让桑克瑞德的吻滞了一下，投来的目光也随眼皮眨动屏开了杂质。

而后仍是“思念”。

【7】发出声音

等发现性器被啜吻的声音和接吻的声音几乎一样，于里昂热咬紧了手背。

“唔唔、桑克瑞德啊……”

而男人啵滋啵滋亲了亲手中性器，舌尖挑走一滴体液，味蕾粗糙地刮擦几下，眉毛在刘海下跳出个调皮的角度。

“怎么了呀，于里昂热老师？”

桑克瑞德的鼻尖擦过精灵腹间，随轻点的指头一路回到胸膛。这副模样与窥视着猎物爬上树的猎豹相像，于里昂热想起了原初世界的玛赫斯。他的唇齿被白色的玛赫斯叼走了，啵唧啵唧的，那声音和下体遭到对方啃啮时一模一样。

【8】有汁液滴落

他也没法分辨这其中究竟含了多少种味道，巧克力酱？牛奶？润滑膏？精液？它们先涂在他的性器上，其中最后一项是附赠品。桑克瑞德把性器变成一道甜点的能耐总是让于里昂热惊喜乃至惊恐，惊恐到连嫉妒曾经也享受过同样服务的目标对象的时间都没有。由于要素太多，舌头搅浑次数也多，沁出唇角的唾液都在发粘，挂在一侧淌得不顺不畅，还是给男人压着嘴角与下颌皮肤才有了点下滑势头。而后桑克瑞德毫不吝啬，欺上精灵身躯把后者头颅折至极限，指腹磨起喉结迫使反呕激出更多涎液，逼得于里昂热为了不被呛着而张开嘴、让涎液尽量被卷在一起的舌头挤出嘴巴。

下体被男人隔着裙摆揉捏，于里昂热疼得打颤，脖颈间忽然接住几滴黏液。

“咕……呼——”他虚弱地试图组成词语，“……克……”

但桑克瑞德才不肯听，一手扯着精灵后脑加深加重这个吻，另一手不断蹂躏裙下的肿胀肉块。他在于里昂热嘴里欢快地呼气，舌面主导着节奏搅起口腔中的液体往外推送，使其滴滴答答掉上锁骨，颈侧亦拉出几条水线。换气间隙桑克瑞德舔去唇间长丝，咬咬精灵下巴，危险地眯起眼。

“下次再让我去水里捞你试试。”

可怜的、被绑在椅子上动弹不得的占星家不知死活，喘过气后摇头晃脑好半天。

“那……换个人捞我？”

【9】自由发挥

靠近无影能让他想起许多事。被隐藏的和被揭露的以及隐藏后被揭露的。

桑克瑞德大汗淋漓惊醒，第一反应却是身边也有一个大汗淋漓的物体，反手一摸，居然接到一条同一时间环过来的手臂。

夜里看不见于里昂热的神态，仅能从对方凌乱声息中听出精灵的睡眠也被什么景象惊扰了。

明明是取回黑夜的大好日子。桑克瑞德沉默地摸到那精灵两眼位置，再揪住对方耳朵。于里昂热也不找话说破，近前捉住男人嘴唇轻轻吮吸、舌尖涂过下唇。

【10】接吻之后

桑克瑞德会用许多东西擦嘴，常规如手背和指腹，非常规如于里昂热的脸、乳尖和性器。选择非常规手段时于里昂热只要能自由活动便一定要死死盯着，从那一瞬间男人的眼神里读出这一场性爱的某些意义信号，揣摩一下对方想干什么。

不断思考是于里昂热的好习惯，透过行为分析线索则是从桑克瑞德身上耳濡目染。两者合一，把于里昂热定向打造成了对保镖先生专属武器。

此时他的小武器已在男人腿间跃跃欲试，只等对方同意。

但桑克瑞德似乎擦得起劲——在于里昂热胸前——起劲得忘了身下那杆亟待入鞘的家伙。于里昂热不住撞一撞男人的腿以示提醒，结果连同双囊一起遭到抗拒，吃了狠狠揉捏。

“在下诚恳，请求您……”

于里昂热瞪着痛得冒泪的眼睛：“宽容一些吧，桑克瑞德，这是为你好。”

“说得好像是那么回事。”男人“常规地”竖起拇指抹上红肿的下唇，用力得唇形歪扭，笑容险恶，“是这么回事吗？”

他避开精灵张开的怀抱，在于里昂热支起身好奇看过来时站直，逐个解开扣带，将脱去外衣的过程表演得如同解剖演练。

于里昂热知趣，焦点追随男人指尖，领口、腰、腿间和膝盖，到离开靴子上沿的脚尖，转回腹间、胸脯，那些随男人展开躯体时伸缩的疤痕彷如笔下墨迹——最后回到唇间。

“我只说一次，等会我可不说了。”桑克瑞德按着自己嘴唇，声音轻如风中花与叶的爱语。

精灵的耳尖微微一抖。

END.


End file.
